1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an improved coupler device for connecting the ends of two aligned shafts such as the primary odometer shaft and the trip odometer shaft in a mileage counting and recording assembly of an automobile. The device is adapted to be easily insertable over the shaft ends in a radial direction relative to the shaft. A movable catch-tab portion acts to inhibit removal in the opposite direction.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automobile odometer assembly or any other device having two separate but aligned shafts, it is desirable to connect or couple the shafts for rotation together by a device which can be applied to the shaft ends. The subject device is an improvement over a number of such devices. Specifically, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,251 to Weaver discloses a coupler for two shafts which has a slot in one wall to receive a first shaft end and ears defining a gap normal to the first slot. The coupler is inserted over the end of one shaft while the ears are simultaneously moved inward toward the other wall so that the coupler may clear the second shaft.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,867 to Moody also discloses a coupler for connecting two shafts. Like the Weaver patent, the device must be simultaneously inserted over the shaft ends and also squeezed so that the side walls can move between the spaced ends of the two shafts. However, both walls must be moved from their relaxed positions to install the coupler.
The following U.S. patents disclose couplers which require that the shaft ends be inserted into the device and thus require that at least one shaft be moved in the axial direction. This is often undesirable if not impossible.
1,119,572 PA1 1,328,983 PA1 1,732,354 PA1 2,254,486 PA1 2,681,552 PA1 3,340,704